Vamps
by Isafuyu
Summary: Ketika cinta muncul dari balik ketiadaan. Bersemi diantara dua insan berbeda. Vampire fic. This's 0609prince. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Vamps © 0609prince**

**a YUNJAE****一****Yun Ho x Jae Joong****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

Genre : **Romance**, **fantasy**

Rated : **T**

Warn : _Unbeta-ed_, ide pasaran ==v

"…" _speaks_.

'…' _minds_.

**WARNING!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh virus dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**[W]**

**.**

**.**

Yunho terus berjalan menembus semak-semak belukar dan beberapa jenis tanaman merambat yang menghalangi langkahnya一pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan serta seruan dari sahabatnya Yoochun, dan Changmin yang merupakan adiknya untuk segera pulang mengingat langit sudah berwarna jingga, menandakan hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi berganti dengan malam. Yunho tetap berjalan, bahkan kali ini lebih cepat yang membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Yoochun dan Changmin semakin melebar. Anak laki-laki bermata sipit itu juga tidak tahu kenapa ia malah menembus semak dan tanaman rambat bukannya pulang seperti kata sahabat dan adiknya, hanya saja sesuatu yang berada didalam dirinya yang memerintahkannya untuk terus berjalan kedepan.

SRAAAK

Akhirnya ia terbebas dari semak belukar dan tanaman rambat yang terus menghalanginya sedari tadi. Ia menemukan reruntuhan gereja dihadapannya. Yunho melangkah mendekati gereja itu dan ini lagi-lagi karena sesuatu yang memerintahkannya tadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar gereja itu sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam. Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri gereja一yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan gereja lagi一dan berhenti dibarisan kursi paling depan yang sudah using dan berdebu. Anak laki-laki itu terpaku melihat sebuah sosok yang tengah terduduk dilantai dan menyandar pada kaki kursi一tepat menghadap patung Bunda Maria didepan sana. Yunho berjalan mendekati sosok yang terlihat susah bernafas dan sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho tepat dihadapan sosok itu, ia berjongkok一mencoba untuk melihat sosok yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Lagi-lagi dirinya terpaku. Kulit yang berwarna putih dan nyaris mendekati pucat, bola mata hitam yang besar yang seolah-olah akan menyedot apa pun dihadapannya一mengingatkan Yunho saat dimana Gurunya menjelaskan tentang _blackhole_ diluar angkasa sana一, rambut cokelat yang tergerai lurus dan sedikit kusut dibeberapa bagian dan juga kedua belah bibir merah nan ranum seperti buah _cherry_ pemberian neneknya minggu lalu.

Gluk

Yunho meneguk ludah dengan sedikit susah payah, ia terlalu terpesona akan sosok dihadapannya. Sosok itu terlihat sempurna bak seorang malaikat yang turun ke bumi seperti cerita-cerita yang dibacakan mendiang Ibunya untuk membuat Changmin tertidur lelap. Ya, malaikat. Ia menganggap sosok itu sebagai seorang malaikat meskipun pakaiannya bukanlah berwarna putih bersih, melainkan berwarna hitam.

Malaikat.

Malaikat.

Malaikat. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Benar-benar pikiran khas seorang anak laki-laki yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

Tluk

Ssssshhh…

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat tangan kanan sosok itu yang terkulai lemas perlahan-lahan mengelupas karena terkena sinar matahari yang berasal dari atap gereja yang bolong disana-sini. Ia beralih memandang wajah sosok itu dan matanya pun tertumbuk一saling beradu dengan mata hitam sosok dihadapannya.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengaduk bubur yang masih tersisa dimangkuk alumunium yang dipegangnya sebelum kembali menyendok bubur itu dan menyuapkannya pada sosok yang duduk dihadapannya. Sosok yang ia temui di reruntuhan gereja tadi sore, sosok yang diketahuinya bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun itu menyuapinya. Matanya memperhatikan Yunho dari atas sampai bawah 一dari kepala sampai kaki一 lalu kembali lagi keatas一tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yunho padanya.

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya, penasaran dengan sosok yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahun yang dibawa oleh Hyung-nya setelah tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul kembali dengan memapah sosok itu. Penasaran sekaligus iri sebenarnya, karena Hyung-nya selalu menolak untuk menyuapinya dengan alasan dirinya sudah besar tetapi malah menyuapi laki-laki yang bahkan jauh lebih tua dari Changmin sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Yunho yang masih menyuapkan bubur pada sosok yang menurutnya 'cantik' itu dengan telaten dan sabar.

"Hyung, dia siapa?" Tanya Changmin pada akhirnya. Yunho menghentikan suapannya dan beralih mengusap lelehan bubur yang mengalir melewati dagu Jaejoong dengan kain yang sudah disediakan.

"Hyung menemukannya direruntuhan gereja didekat bukit, namanya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong." Jelas Yunho, ia beralih memandang Jaejoong yang kini memperhatikan Changmin dalam diam. "Hyung, kenalkan ini adikku, Jung Changmin."

"Uhm, annyeong…," sapa Changmin sedikit kikuk karena dipandangi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tetap diam dan tidak ada niat untuk menanggapi sapaan Changmin. Yunho tersenyum maklum, dia saja tahu nama namja didepannya ini dari sebuah _scraft_ yang tergeletak disebelah tubuh Jaejoong. Mungkin, Jaejoong akan mulai berbicara saat kondisinya pulih.

"Apa nenek sudah tidur?" Yunho bertanya pada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ne, tadi aku juga sudah memastikan kalau nenek benar-benar tertidur."

Yunho dan Changmin memang tinggal bertiga dengan neneknya yang kini berusia 54 tahun setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan itu benar-benar meninggalkan luka yang mendalam, saat itu Changmin yang masih berusia 4 tahun terus terbangun ditengah malam dan menangis. Sebagai Hyung yang baik, Yunho dengan sabar menenangkan adiknya itu. Ia selalu membisikkan kata-kata tegar yang selalu dikatakan Ayahnya dan membuat Changmin perlahan-lahan mulai menerima keadaannya sekarang, bahwa sekarang keluarganya hanya tinggal Hyung-nya saja. Changmin bertekad untuk menjadi seperti Hyungnya yang tegar meski kini mereka telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, ia juga berjanji untuk selalu mempercayai Hyungnya apa pun yang terjadi. Apa pun.

"Baguslah, ayo tidur. Hyung juga tidur, ne? Kita tidur bertiga," ujar Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong ketempat tidur dengan Changmin diatasnya. Setelah sampai, Yunho menempatkan Jaejoong diantara dirinya dan Changmin一tepat ditengah-tengah.

Changmin mengecup pipi Yunho dan 一dengan sedikit ragu一 juga mengecup pipi Jaejoong, Changmin menguap dan akhirnya menutup kedua belah kelopak matanya, "Mmm, selamat tidur, Hyung. Selamat tidur, Jae hyung."

Yunho mencari posisi tidur yang menurutnya nyaman一berbaring miring, tentu saja. Menghadap Changmin dan Jaejoong yang berada disisi kanan tempat tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Changminnie," Yunho ikut menutup kelopak matanya setelah memastikan Changmin benar-benar terlelap juga pemuda yang ia panggil Jae hyung juga terlelap一menurutnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata yang memiliki bulu mata lentik itu terbuka. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, sebenarnya tadi ia belum terlelap atau… tidur? Sama saja. Ia hanya menutup matanya dan Yunho kecil mengira Jaejoong telah tidur. Jaejoong membuka kedua belah bibirnya, lidanya dengan perlahan menyapu deretan gigi putih miliknya dan berhenti pada sesuatu yang panjang dan tajam didalam sana.

'Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku disini一' Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan Changmin. '一terjebak di tempat tidur dengan dua anak manusia disisi kiri dan kanan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya kembali. Ah, ia bisa merasakan dua kakak beradik itu memeluk kedua tangannya. Benar-benar…

'Ya sudahlah…'

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya merasakan guncangan-guncangan kecil yang diterima oleh tubuhnya. Dibukanya matanya dengan enggan.

"Ya, Hyung! Bangun!"

"Eung, ada apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara serak, ia mengucek-ucek matanya一mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu kamarnya.

Changmin berhenti mengguncang tubuh Yunho dan kini beralih menarik tubuh itu turun dari tempat tidur. Yunho menggerutu karena tubunya ditarik Changmin dengan paksa, itu sakit kau tahu.

"Y-ya. Changminnie!" seru Yunho, matanya mendelik tidak suka.

"Ssst, jangan berisik, Hyung!" Changmin mengarahkan telunjuknya kebibir tipis miliknya dan berbisik pada Yunho.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya 一lagi一 dan ikut berbisik, "Ada apa?"

"Aku mendengar suara berisik dari arah ruang tamu," Changmin melirik kearah tempat tidur, "Dan Jaejoong hyung menghilang."

"Mungkin itu Jae hyung," Yunho mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong? Entahlah, atau mungkin… perampok? Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin ada yang berkeinginan untuk merampok di rumah sederhana ini. Rumah yang berisi seorang nenek tua renta dengan dua orang cucu.

Changmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Itu bukan Jae hyung. Lagi pula yang kudengar itu seperti dua orang dewasa seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Ah! Tadi aku juga mendengar suara kaca yang dipecahkan, kalau aku benar, maka yang pecah itu jendela samping."

"Ma-masa sih?" Changmin mengangguk yakin.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat saja, ayo!" putus Yunho pada akhirnya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar diikuti oleh Changmin tepat dibelakangnya. Memutar kenop pintu lalu mendorongnya sedikit. Yunho menyembulkan kepalanya lewat celah yang dibuatnya, memastikan keadaan sekitar aman. Ia membuka daun pintu lebih lebar dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu一masih dengan Changmin dibelakangnya.

Nafas Yunho tercekat, kedua bola matanya bergerak liar menyapu setiap sudut ruang tamu. Ia bisa melihat dua orang laki-laki dewasa tengah berbincang serius disana. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut cepak menggenggam sebilah pisau.

"H-Hyung," panggil Changmin. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan tangannya menggamit lengan baju Yunho, "Me-mereka一"

"Ssshhht,"Yunho menepuk tangan Changmin一mencoba menenangkan adikna. Kedua mata sipitnya masih menatap lekat sosok dua laki-laki yang masih sibuk berbincang. Yunho memandang pintu kamar neneknya yang tepat menghadap ruang tamu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semoga sang nenek tidak terbangun dan keluar dari kamarnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika neneknya itu benar-benar terbangun dan keluar. Ia一

Tek

Ah, sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain, err atau bisa disebut _Author_ yang berkehendak lain? Yang mana pun boleh, toh saya disini hanya berperan sebagai _narrator_ fufufufu. Nah, mari kembali kecerita utama kita.

Jung Jessica 一nenek Yunho一 menekan tombol lampu yang membuat ruang tamu tersebut menjadi terang. Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya 一kali ini lebih keras一, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu itu terbuka karena terlalu kalut.

Jessica terkesiap ketika matanya melihat dua sosok laki-laki tak dikenal berada di ruang tamu. Hei, itu bukan kedua cucunya seperti yang ia kira. Tadinya ia berpikir suara berisik yang didengarnya itu berasal dari Yunho dan Changmin yang belum tidur dan masih menonton tv. Bibirnya yang terbuka yang mulanya untuk memarahi Changmin, diam membisu. Tubuh ringkih Jessica bergetar, ia mundur kebelakang. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu bergetar hebat.

"Si-siapa kalian?" yanyanya terbata.

Dua laki-laki itu terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana ini, Sooman-sshi?" Tanya laki-laki yang tidak memegang pisau. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sooman itu menyeringai keji. Ia memainkan pisau ditangannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," ia berjalan kearah Jessica yang kini terduduk. Sooman membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Jessica, "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, karena… KAU AKAN SEGERA MATI! HAHAHA!" laki-laki itu mengangkat pisau tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap menghujamkan benda tajam itu pada tubuh ringkih dibawahnya.

"!"

**.**

**.. **▹(ˇ⌣ˇ)◃ wait**..**

**.**

Yunho segera keluar dari persembunyiannya diikuti oleh Changmin saat matanya melihat laki-laki yang diketahuinya bernama Sooman itu mengarahkan pisau kearah tubuh neneknya.

"!" teriak Yunho keras.

Sooman menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Yunho segera berlari dan berdiri dihadapan Jessica. Anak laki-laki itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, matanya menatap tajam pada Sooman.

"Jangan sentuh, nenekku!" geramnya.

"Khphffft一kuahahahahaha," Sooman dan temannya tertawa keras.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang MATI!" seru Sooman.

Yunho menutup matanya一bersiap menerima hujaman dari benda tajam nan dingin itu. Ia bisa mendengar Changmin berteriak histeris.

"Hyuuuungg!"

Cratt

'Eh? Kenapa tidak terasa sakit?' batin Yunho. Ia membuka mata dan segera mengecek tubuhnya. Tidak ada darah disana, bahkan, pisau yang seharusnya menghujam tubuhnya juga tidak ada.

"Siapa kau!" Yunho mendongak, matanya terbelalak melihat sosok didepannya yang kini menggantikan dirinya menerima hujaman pisau itu.

"Jae hyung?" Yunho memanggil sosok itu, mencoba memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dalam mengenai sosok didepannya. Sosok itu menoleh, ah, itu benar-benar Jae hyungnya.

Tes Tes Tes

LAgi-lagi matanya terbelalak saat melihat telapak tangan kanan Jaejoong yang tertembus pisau, banyak darah yang keluar dari sana mengalir dan jatuh membasahi karpet putih dibawah sana.

Iris Yunho dan Jaejoong saling beradu一mencoba berkomunikasi tanpa suara. Bibir Jaejoong terbuka lalu bergerak. Pergi, itulah yang dikatakan Jaejoong pada Yunho tanpa suara.

Yunho mengangguk kaku lalu segera menghampiri Jessica dan membantunya berdiri. Yunho memapahnya keluar dari ruang tamu melewati Changmin yang tepaku menatap Jaejoong.

"Hup," Yunho membetulkan posisi tubuh Jessica yang merosot. Dengan susah payah Yunho keluar dari rumah dan menuju pintu pagar.

"Hyung! Jae hyung… darah… jatuh… ma-mati…," racau Changmin yang berlari menyusul Yunho.

Yunho menyenderkan tubuh Jessica dipagar, "Jaga nenek disini dan jangan kemana-mana!" perintahnya sebelum berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

**.**

**.. **▹(ˇ⌣ˇ)◃ wait **..**

**.**

Anyir.

Itulah yang ditangkap oleh indra penciuman Yunho saat ia sampai di ruang tamu. Ia bisa melihat laki-laki bernama Sooman itu tergeletak disudut ruangan dengan bersimbah darah dan pisau yang menghujam tepat dijantungnya.

Sreet

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang berlawanan dari tubuh Sooman. Matanya terbelalak, ia bisa melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk dan mengarahkan wajahnya kearah lelaki yang bersama Sooman tadi.

"Aa… akkhh," terdengar erangan sakit dari laki-laki itu. Yunho meneguk ludahnya, jangan-jangan…

"H-hyung…?" panggil Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher laki-laki dibawahnya一menghentikan salah satu kegiatan yang sangat disukainya. Ia memandang kearah Yunho yang berada diambang pintu ruang tamu yang kini tengah memandang dirinya dengan sorot tak percaya. Jaejoong menjilat darah yang berlepotan dibibir merahnya yang sekarang terlihat bertambah merah namun tetap _kissable_.

Yunho terdiam melihat gerakan yang dilakukan Jaejoong, saat ini pemuda itu terlihat membuka kedua belah bibirnya dan menjilat kedua gigi yang berlumuran darah, hm, atau lebih mudah jika dikatakan taring?

Jika orang lain yang melihat hal ini, bisa dipastikan mereka akan menjerit ketakutan dan langsung berlari tak tentu arah. Tetapi berbeda dengan Yunho, ia tetap berada diposisinya semula dan masih menatap lekat Jaejoong. Anak laki-laki itu juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia hanya terdiam disana, bahkan ia merasa tidak takut sama sekali. Ia tahu 'siapa 'Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya 'apa' jika ia mengingat saat ia menemukan Jaejoong di reruntuhan geraja tadi sore. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ia tahu.

Ia tahu siapa pemuda yang dipanggilnya Jae hyung itu.

Ia tahu itu dan ia semakin tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong hyung-nya itu seperti salah satu tokoh dari cerita-cerita yang dibacakan mendiang Ibunya untuk membuat Changmin tertidur lelap selain malaikat.

Jaejoong hyung-nya itu,

Seorang…,

.

.

.

…Vampir.

**[ END or TBC ? ]**

**.**

**.**

Ma'af ya, Jessica-ahjumma~ cuma mau iseng aja ^^~

Heyoo~ saya kembali dengan _fict_ baru yang ber-_chapter_ lagi *tebar kolor Umma*_slapped_*

Uhm, lupakan _fict_ lain yang belum kuselesaikan buahahahahahaha xD

Nah, ini mau dilanjutkan atau tidak? Akan dilanjutkan kalau _fict_ ini setidaknya dapat 9095 atau 9096 _reviewer_ *plaakplaakplaaaak* _Just kidding_~ xD

**::** Judul diambil dari salah satu nama band dari Jepang yang digawangi si Vampir cantiknya L`arch~en~ciel 一Hyde Takarai一, **Vamps**.

:: nb, ini terinspirasi dari _Moon Child_ yang dibintangi Hyde dan Gackt. Entah kenapa, waktu nonton malah terbayang Appa dan Umma x3

_Leave comment _?

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith !

**Sign,**

**0609prince**


	2. Blood 1

Semoga kalian masih ingat dengan _fanfic_ abal ini. **UAAAAMMMIIINNNN**#dorrr x3

Aaah~ Jam 9 nanti saya harus ke sekolah. Doa-in saya dan teman-teman saya lulus ya! X)

**Vamps****© Cannabis G **

_**a **_**Yunjae****一****Yun Ho x Jae Joong****一**_**'**__**s fanfiction**_

_**Don't like? GO AWAY !**_

**.**

_**Genre**_ : _Romance_, _fantasy_ & _family_

_**Rated**_ : **T**

**.**

**.**

"…" _speaks_.

'…' _minds_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**WARNING**_**!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh virus dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika cinta muncul dari balik ketiadaan.**

**Bersemi diantara dua insan berbeda.**

**Tak bisa dicegah, tak bisa dipatahkan.**

**Sang Pencipta berkehendak, tak satu pun makhluk bisa membantah.**

**Bekukan sendi-sendi tulang dan perhatikanlah,**

**sebuah drama yang kini berjalan perlahan.**

**..**

**M**atahari muncul dari persembunyiannya, ufuk timur. Membawa cahayanya menerangi semua yang ada di alam semesta. Burung-burung berkicau, bernyanyi dengan riang menyambut kehangatan sinar yang dipancarkannya. Dedaunan terbasahi dengan butir-butir embun yang perlahan tetapi pasti jatuh membasahi tanah. Bulan tela pergi, matahari pun dating. Menandakan akan adanya hari yang baru. Hari yang akan menjadi lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Semoga.

Sebuah rumah sederhana dan minimalis yang dihiasi oleh berbagai jenis bunga diperkarangannya pun tak luput dari pancaran sinar sang matahari yang, terlihat seakan-akan berlomba-lomba melewati celah yang tercipta diantara daun jendela一merambat dan tepat jatuh disisi kanan tempat tidur yang berlapis selimut tebal. Ah, sepertinya sinar itu berasil mengusik sang pemilik selimut dan tempat tidur itu一terbukti dengan terlihat gerakan-gerakan kecil dibawah selimut tebal merah marun tersebut.

Jung Yunho一16 tahun, terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dikarenakan sinar sang mentari sedikit pelan dan berniat mengangkat tangannya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur. Tetapi niat hanyalah tinggal niat karena nyatanya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Ada yang menindihnya, sesuatu yang bernafas, berat, lembut (?), halus (?), juga hangat(?). Menindih tubuhnya一dadanya.

Pemuda dengan mata sipit itumenghela nafas untyk pertama kalinya dihari ini, pagi hari ini. Sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dilakukannya. Dengan susah payah ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang terhimpit oleh 'sesuatu' yang menindih tubuhnya. Sepertinya kata 'sesuatu' tidaklah tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang menindihnya, karena ia tahu apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa.

Disingkapkannya selimut tebal berwarna merah marun itu, menampakkan sang pelaku yang menindih tubuhnya. "Nggh, Hyung… menyingkir dari tubuhku," serak menggema dan tepukan pelan dipuncak kepala orang yang dipanggil 'Hyung' itu.

Hening merayap.

Tidak ada gerakan.

Yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan nafas teratur serta dengkuran halus. Yunho menatap kepala yang meindihnya, sesaat ia mengelus surai cokelat madu itu sebelum akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dari sana. Menelusuri sang surai, turun keleher putih dibawahnya. Bahu. Punggung. Dan pinggang. Tangan besarnya menelusuri pinggang kevil nan ramping itu一merangkulnya. Tangan satunya menyelip diantara lengan atas dan dada milik orang yang menindihnya. Dengan mengerahkan sedikit tenaganya, ia membuat sang pemilik surai madu menjadi sejajar dengan dirinya一percayalah, sosok itu benar-benar begitu ringan.

Cokelat madu bertemu dengan putihnya bantal yang digunakan Yunho untuk menyangga kepalanya. Wajah yang berwarna putih mendekati pucat, seakan-akan menolak kehadiran sang matahari. Bulu mata hitam panjang dan lentik menghiasi kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu dan hidung mancung pun turut serta menambah pesona yang dimilliki sosok itu. Membuat Yunho tidak pernah bosan memandang sosok itu semenjak pertemuan mereka sembilan tahun lalu. Ah, juga jangan lupakan bibir merah semerah buah ceri yang tumbuh diperkarangan rumahnya. Bahkan, bibir itu terlihat lebih merah dari terakhir saat ia melihatnya一tepatnya sebelum ia meniti jembatan yang akan mengantarkannya kealam mimpi.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris mata yang hitam kelam一sekelam malam. Beberapa kerjapan kecil dilakukan kelopak mata utu sebelum dirinya menyadari akan adanya sepasang mata nan tajam yang memperhatikan gerakan kecil yang dilakukannya. Sang pemilik mata hitam tersenyum lembut pada Yunho, "selamat pagi," sapanya.

Yunho balas tersenyum, "selamat pagi, Jae."

Jae一nama pemuda itu atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jaejoong, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap pipi kiri Yunho. Ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat Yunho yang terlihat nyaman dengan usapan kecilnya. Mendekatlah paras elok nan rupawan itu pada telinga Yunho, "sudah berapa kali kukatakan." Jeda sebentar dan tangannya masih mengusap pipi Yunho, "untuk… memanggilku Hyung!"

Satu tarikan kencang nan efektif ,membuat Yunho membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. Meringis pelan dan mengusap pipinya yang menjadi korban jari-jari panjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus, mata hitamnya melirik pada jam dinding yang terletak diatas pintu kamar. Kembali dipandannginya Yunho yang masih mengusap pipi yang tadi ditarik olehnya. "Ck, sana mandi. Aku mau tidur lagi," Jaejoong menendang Yunho dari atas tempat tidur. Setelahnya ia kembali bercumbu dengan selimut merah marun itu.

Tarikan kecil pada selimut membuat Jaejoong urung terlelap, ia melirik malas pada Yunho yang kini terduduk dilantai dibawah sana. Ingat jika Yunho ditendang dari atas tempat tidur? Kedua alisnya terangkat ketika ia melihat Yunho yang kini memandangnya bak seekor anak anjing yang tengah meminta makanan pada sang majikan. Tambah lagi pemuda bermata sipit itu mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya. Oh, _Author_ terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"A-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong terbata, membuat Yunho kini turut menggembungkan kedua pipinya. _Author headbang_ kemonitor.

"Apa?" Jaejoong mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Mana salamku?"

"Salam?" beo Jaejoong, Yunho mengangguk megiyakan.

'Salam? Salam apa?' bati Jaejoong ada apa dengan sal一ah! Ia mengerti sekarang.

Jaejoong membuka sedikit selimut merah itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho, "ini salam untukmu," bisiknya sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan bibir merahnya pada bibir tebal Yunho.

Cup.

Yunho menyeringai senang, ditariknya tengkuk Jaejoong一mempersempit jaraknya dengan si vampir cantik itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong, meminta sebuah akses untuk menjelajahi rongga hangat didalam sana. Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho, bibir merah itu pun terbuka. Membuat Yunho kembali menampakkan seringai kesenangannya untuk kedua kalinya. Segera saja ia menjulurkan lidahnya, memasuki rongga hangat yang saat ia sukai itu lebih dari a一**TUNGGU SEBENTAR!**

Yunho segera melepaskan cumbuannya pada bibir Jaejoong menimbulkan kecipak yang cukup kencang. Ia merasa ada yang salah, dipegangnya bibir tebal miliknya seraya berpikir apa yang salah itu. Sebuah kekehan kecil menyadarkannya dari berbagai spekulasi yang dibuatnya hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, memandang pada Jaejoong yang masih berada diatas tempat tidur yang kini tengah menyeringai kearah dirinya. Horror, ia menatap penuh kehorroran pada Jaejoong.

"Enak tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya terus menyeringai, "itu darah dari gadis yang kutemui semalam, jika kau mau tahu." Kerlingan kecil diberikan Jaejoong pada Yunho yang menundukkan kepalanya一walau pun ia tahu pemuda itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sebuah persimpangan urat tercetak dikepala Yunho.

"KALAU SUDAH MAKAN, GOSOK GIGIMU, HYUNG!"

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W** _hope __**they'll comeback as**_** 5**.

…

Jung Changmin一15 tahun, terbangun karena sebuah teriakan yang bisa ia tebak sebagai teriakan Yunho Hyungnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, detik berikutnya ia menguap一membuat matanya sedikit berair. Changmin mengangkat tangannya 一melakkukan peregangan一 lalu setelahnya ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sayangnya ia bukan kucing, jadi tidak ada adegan menjilat tangan disini. _Author_ ditikam.

Lama ia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia melirik pada meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya一melirik sebuah novel misteri yang berada disana. Ia menyelipkan tangannya kebawah bantal dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari bawah sana. Membukanya dan mengecek apakah ada _e-mail_ baru. Setelah membalas semua _e-mail_ yang didapatkannya, Changmin beralih mengambil novel dan melanjutkan membaca novel yang sudah ia baca setengahnya sebelum tidur.

Entah sudah berapa menit terlewati ketika Changmin tenggelam dengan isi novel itu, sebuah ketukan pelan dipintu dan sebuah panggilan lembut membuat Changmin menghentikkan bacaannya.

Tok tok tok

"Minnie?" ah, itu suara pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Hyungnya sendiri beberapa tahun kebelakang, Jae Hyung. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan dan membuka pintu一mendapati Jaejoong yang memberikannya senyum hangat.

"Kau bangun lebih cepat dari bisaanya, eh?"

"Yeah, terimakasih pada teriakan Yunho Hyung."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Changmin. "Nah, sebaiknya kau mandi."

Changmin mengangguk, "Hyung juga harus mandi. Ini hari perama kita masuk sekolah lho."

"Tahu kok, ini juga Hyung mau mandi." Jawab Jaejoong, ia mengangkat handuk yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Ia akan madi di kamar mandi bawah, mengingat bagaimana lamanya Yunho jika sudah mengadakan konser kecil di kamar mandi.

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W** _hope __**they'll comeback as**_** 5**.

…

Yunho menuruni tangga sambil bersenandung kecil, ia sudah menyelesaikan 'konser kecil'nya di kamar mandi yang meliputi konser menari dan menyanyi yang telah dilakukannya hampir setengah hidupnya. Yunho mempercepat langkahnya begitu indra penciumannya mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur. Membuat tetes-tetes air jatuh dari rambutnya yang sengaja tidak ia keringkan. Benar, ia sengaja kok. Sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu alasannya.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya begitu kedua kaki jenjangnya menjejak lantai dapur. Kedua iris cokelatnya mendapati dua sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya一mereka adalah dua orang terpenting didalam hidupnya. Yunho mendekati meja makan lalu duduk dikursi yang berada diujung meja.

"Pagi, Hyung." Changmin membalas sapaan Yunho yang kini duduk disebelah kanannya, ia memutar matanya malas saat melihat rambut Hyungnya itu masih basah. "Modus," gumamnya pelan.

Jaejoong yang semula berkutat dengan peralatan dapur mendekati mejamakan seraya membawa masakannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia mengerenyit begitu melihat rambut Yunho yang masih mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air. Ditariknya handuk kecil yang sedari tadi melingkari leher Yunho.

"Aku bosan mengatakan ini," Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mulai mengusapkan handuk itu pada rambut hitam Yunho, "kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan sang adik. 'Tuh kan, modus. Modus!' batin Changmin.

Yunho dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya kesamping seperti yang diperintahkan Jaejoong tanpa suara. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping yang tepat berada didepannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perut pemuda cantik itu. "Baumu enak," ujarnya melantur.

Jaejoong diam tak menanggapi dan memilih terus mengeringkan rambut pemuda yang kini memeluk pinggang dan membenamkan wajah pada perutnya一meski pun itu malah sedikit menyusahkannya untuk mengeringkan rambut Yunho. Ia menatap Changmin yang menatap jengah pada Yunho, "Minnie-yah," panggilnya pelan. Changmin beralih menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya, " bisa tolong ambilkan dua karton susu dikulkas?"

"Tentu saja~" Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kulkas yang terletak dipojok kiri dapur. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil dua karton susu. Semula ia akan beranjak dari sana, akan tetapi ia terpaku pada sekotak es krim yang terletak dipendingin. Changmin melirik Jaejoong yang kini tengah merapikan rambut Yunho dari atas bahunya lalu kembali memandang kotak berwarna cokelat itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil es krim itu, tinggal beberapa inchi lagi ia akan dapat meraih kotak itu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan es krim itu pagi-pagi begini? Kau bisa sakit perut."

Changmin membatu, ia menoleh kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah dan mendapati Jaejoong telah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dengan cepat lalu buru-buru berdiri. "I-ini susunya, Hyung!" bukannya menjawab, Changmin malah menyodorkan dua karton susu pada Jaejoong dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menerima dua karton susu yang disodorkan Changmin padanya lalu berjalan kearah meja makan, Changmin mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dua karton susu itu dimeja dan menarik kursi disebelah kanan Yunho, Changmin pun duduk dikursinya sendiri一disebelah kiri Yunho dan berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang kini mengisi nasi pada mangkuk pemuda yang paling muda di ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya mengisi mangkuk nasi Yunho.

Jaejoong menyodorkan mangkuk nasi pada Changmin yang disambut Changmin dengan sukacita, "terimakasih, Hyung"

"Kembali," balas Jaejoong.

"Nah, ayo mulai sarapannya," ujar Yunho riang dan mengambil sumpitnya, diikuti oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Selamat makan," ujar ketiganya.

Sekali lagi, sarapan pagi itu berjalan dengan tenang seperti hari-hati, bulan-bulan atau pun tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Sarapan selesai.

Kini Jaejoong tengah berkutat dengan alat-alat makan yang mereka gunakan untuk sarapan dibak cuci piring. Sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin kembali ke kamar masing-masing, mengambil tas dan mengisinya dengan buku-buku pelajaran hari ini. Keduanya turun tepat saat Jaejoong selesai dengan kegiatan mencucinya, Jaejoong mengeringkan tangannya lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya yang berada di sofa ruang tamu. Setelah menganakan sepatu dan memastikan jendela serta pintu terkunci dengan baik, ketiga pemuda itu berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus yang hanya berjarak lima rumah dari rumah mereka. Hanya dua yang bisa disebut pemuda sebenarnya, karena sosok yang berjalan diapit oleh Yunho dan Changmin itu faktanya memiliki usia yang berpuluh atau beratus-ratus kali lipat dari usia dua kakak beradik Jung itu.

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W** _hope __**they'll comeback as**_** 5**.

…

Vampir.

Sebuah suku kata yang terdiri atasenam huruf. Jika ditanya secara acak, bisa dipastikan seluruh manusia di dunia ini mengetahuinya, bahkan, hewan pun tahu. Vampir seringkali menjadi tokoh utama dari film yang bernuansa horror, digambarkan sebagai makhluk penghisap darah yang lemah akan bawang putih, sinar matahari, senjata yang terbuat dari perak dan air suci. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh manusia 一kecuali untuk yang pernah bertemu dengan mereka一, vampir tidak lah lemah terhadap bawang putih. Itu hanya bualan yang ditulis oleh mereka si pembuat skenario. Para makhluk hidup yang abadi itu hanya lemah terhadap air suci, benda yang terbuat dari perak dan sinar matahari.

Berbicara mengenai kelemahan mereka terhadap sinar matahari, nampaknya daftar itu harus dibuang dari daftar kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh seorang vampir. Pada tahun 1999 diseluruh dunia telah terjadi evolusi besar-besaran yang terjadi pada ras vampir, tahun itu terjadi kerusakan pada inti matahari yang berpengaruh pada tingkat cahaya yang dimilikinya. Matahari yang mulanya dapat membakar dan menghanguskan ras vampir itu sinarnya mulai meredup. Ditambah lagi karena matahari semakin terletak jauh dari bumi, tidak diketahui apa penyebab bergesernya posisi sang surya dari posisi awalnya tetapi ini membuahkan seringai dari para makhluk hidup abadi itu. Mereka tidak perlu merasa takut lagi berjalan dibawah sinar matahari, dan bisa membaur dengan baik diantara lautan manusia yang sibuk menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing. Tanpa tahu jika makhluk yang sering dianggap hanyalah sebuah mitologi itu sewaktu-waktu bisa saja membahayakan hidup mereka. Dan inilah alasan mengapa Kim Jaejoong, seorang vampir yang telah berusia ratusan tahun yang ditemukan oleh seorang anak kecil disebuah rerntuhan gereja itu bisa berjalan dengan tenangnya dibawah sinar matahari. Bahkan pergi bersekolah bersama dua kakak beradik yang telah bersamanya selama sembilan tahun ini.

"Yunho Hyung *munch munch* lain kali jangan teriak *munch* dipagi buta. Kau mengganggu mimpi indahku *munch munch*," pemuda yang paling muda diantara mereka membuka percakapan disela-sela kunyahan permen karetnya yang ditujukan untuk saudara kandungnya.

"Mimpi indah?" dengus Yunho, "ha! Biar kutebak, pasti isi mimpimu itu makanan semua. Dasar rakus!" ejeknya diakhir, ia mencibir kearah Changmin yang berjalan disebelah kiri Jaejoong.

Plop!

Permen karet yang ditiup Changmin pecah, pemuda itu pun memasukkan permen karet itu kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya kembali. "Ternyata Hyung memang *munch munch* tidak mengerti seni (?) dari makanan sih," ia berujar sebal.

"Sampai tua pun aku tidak akan mengerti," balas Yunho cuek. Changmin melotot pada Yunho.

"Kau kejam, Hyung!"

"Yak! Berhentilah bertengkar, kalian membuat semua orang di halte ini melihat kearah kita," lerai Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Sekarang mereka bertiga telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka semula, dan dua menit lagi bus yang bisaa mengantar ketiganya ke sekolah akan tiba sekitar 2 menit lagi. Jaejoong merengut sebal, ini masih pagi dan dua kakak beradik Jung itu malah bertengkar membahas hal yang sama sekali tidak penting.

Yunho dan Changmin menghentikan adu mulut mereka dan mulai melihat kesekeliling mereka, detik berikutnya, kedua kakak beradik itu mendengus kompak. "Ini bukan karena kami," ujar si kakak yang disambut oleh sebuah anggukan oleh si adik, "tapi karena Hyung sendiri," tambah Changmin diakhir一melengkapi kalimat Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerenyit heran, "kenapa denganku?" tanyanya, "apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" ia kembali bertanya dan mulai mengecek penampilannya.

Rambut oke.

Baju oke.

Dasi oke.

Celana oke.

Sepatu oke.

Dan tas pun telah tersampir dibahu kirinya. "Tidak ada yang salah," ucap pemuda berdarah vampir itu.

Mendengarnya, kedua kakak beradik Jung itu dengan kompak menempuk dahi mereka masing-masing. Yunho memegang bahu kiri Jaejoong, "justru karena itu mereka melihatmu," jelasnya. Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya kesamping一tak mengerti.

"Penampilan Hyung memang tidak ada yang salah, sedikit pun. Hyung terlihat sempurna! Dan itulah alasan kenapa mereka terus melihat Hyung," jelas Yunho. Mengerti akan penjelasan pemuda didepannya, pemuda cantik itu membentuk bibirnya seperti huruf o.

"Dan karena tangan Hyung berdua yang dari tadi terus mengait, bahkan saat Yunho hyung bertengkar denganku," tambah Changmin diakhirnya, "busnya sudah sampai, ayo naik, Hyung!" ajaknya saat kedua iris matanya melihat sebuah bus berwarna merah berhenti di halte itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya dengan kompak melihat kearah tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam dengan jari-jari yang terkait erat. Jaejoong tersenyum begitu menyadarinya, ia pun beranjak dari sana dengan menarik tangan Yunho untuk mengikutinya.

"Reaksimu benar-benar bisaa ya, Hyung," ucap Yunho dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik masuk kedalam bus.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi bus yang terletak paling belakang 一ia duduk disebelah kanan Changmin一, Jaejoong pun bersuara, "memangnya kau ingin aku bereaksi seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah," Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mulai memainkan jari-jemari lentik milik Jaejoong, "senang, mungkin?"

"Untuk apa senang, memang wajah dan penampilanku menarik perhatian kok. Aku sudah bosan melihat wajah mereka saat melihatku dengan kagum, sejak ratusan tahun." Ucapnya bosan, ia menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar suka saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Yunho yang hangat dan mendengar bunyi detakan jantung milik pemuda itu, bukan seperti tubuhnnya yang dingin dan tanpa detakan jantung. Setidaknya tubuhnya sekarang cukup hangat dan jantungnya mulai kembali berdetak setelah berburu makanan tadi malam, bisa gawat jika ada yang mengetahui perihal suhu tubuhnya yang dingin, juga jantungnya yang tidak berdetak.

Changmin yang sedari tadi diam dann hanya mendengarkan percakapan kedua Hyung-nya sambil mengunyah permen karetnya, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong yang tengah menyender pada bahu Yunho. Sebuah sentilan didahi membuatnya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada si pelaku, Yunho. Yunho yang menerima tatapan itu balas menatap Changmin yang masih bersender pada Jaejoong tak kalah tajamnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang berada ditengah-tengah adu tatapan itu bersikap cuek dan semakin menyamankan dirinya pada Yunho. Dan akhirnya ajang adu tatapan itu berakhir ketika bus berhenti di halte yang berada didepan sekolah mereka. Ketiganya pun turun dan berjalan masuk, Yunho memisahkan diri karena memang gedung kelasnya dan gedung kelas Jaejoong dan Changmin berbeda. Setelah mengecup pipi Jaejoong singkat dan mengadukan kepalan tangannya dengan kepalan sang adik, pemuda bermata sipit itu pun pergi.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka berada didepan kelas Changmin, ia merogoh tasnya dan menyodorkan kotak bekal berbalut kain berwarna putih dengan motif tengkorak dan sebuah kotak yang kali ini ukurannya lebih kecil pada Changmin, "ini bekalmu. Seperti bisaa, habiskan semua, oke?"

Changmin menerima kotak bekalnya dan kotak kecil berwarna putih itu dari Jaejoong, ia sedikit mengerenyit melihat kotak putih itu. Ia mendongak dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bertanya.

Seolah mengerti, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "itu imbalan karena kau mau menggantikan aku belanja kemarin," ujarnya dan berlalu dari sana.

"Aa, terimakasih, Hyung. Soal bekal kau jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menghabiskannya seperti bisaa!" seru Changmin senang.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar betapa hebohnya seruan Changmin, ia berjalan kearah kelasnya yang berada dipojok lantai dua gedung jurusan pendidikan. Ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu kelasnya, selama beberapa detik ia diam disana. Baru setelah menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya tenang, ia membuka pintu kelasnya dan menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya. "Selamat pagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Tika Hyun** : Iya, ini udah lanjut kok, meski pun lama banget *plaak* Wonkyu dan Hankyu? Saya bukan spesialis dibidang itu sih ya =,=

**MaxAberu** : Iya, udah kok~ meski pun lama xD

**Jung Hana Cassie** : Ya keriputan dong *plaaak* namanya jga nenek lol

**Princess Yunjae** : Udah lanjut kok, tapi lama banget yah :D

**Shin Ri Young** : Makasih, ini lanjutannya~

**Enno KimLee** : Ck, ck, yg benar itu Jae UMMA *shipperkumat* knpa umurnya jauh? Ya karena saya meunya begitu *disambitkulkas* ini udah update, tapi ngga kilat, tapi siput #eaaa

**Loppyloppy** : Udah, udah! :D

**Rubby** : Ini udah lanjut kok. Meski lama banget dan computer saya sempat rusak. Tapi apa pun yg terjadi tetap LANJUTKAN! *dorr

**Ryu Cassie** : *lapilerRyu* Umma jangan dimakan yah , Udah update, tapi lama! xD

**Joon** : Ya ngga dong, kalau Umma nyerang Appa, fanfic-nya tamat dong xD Ini udah lanjut~

**SomeoneSomewhere** : Makasih :) Waaa, tahu moonchild juga! Saya nonton itu bawaannya Umma sama Appa mulu *ditabokomHydesamaomGackt* udah update, meski ngga soon :D

**OktaLuvJaejoong** : Makasih~ Iya, udah lanjut kok. Tapi sekarang masih penasaran ngga? Pasti ngga ya, lanjutannya lama banget soalnya -,-

**Momo Cassie Yunjae Shipper** : Lho, baru tahu kalau Momo review fanfic ini O.o Kamu jatuh cintanya sama FF-nya atau sama Umma yang jadi Vampire atau Appa yang innocent *?* Iya, lanjut kok~ suka-suka saya dong, dari pada jadi penghalang xD

..

Then, thanks for review this fucking ugly story, everyone! Can ya give me some review again? You too, Silent reader-san! :D

**.**

**.**

**Mei 2012, Cannabis G.**

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith !


End file.
